


[Podfic] the highest journey by tootsonnewts

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Kerberos Mission, he just wants to impress his crush, kinda bittersweet ending?, low key pining keith, matt is sick of shiro's entire shit, shiro's just out here being thirsty y'all, sorry 'bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: It takes Shiro approximately three days, sixteen hours, and forty-five minutes (give or take) to notice him for the very first time when the year starts back up at the Garrison. He’s just sat down with his tray of genetically enhanced…green beans (maybe?) when he looks across the mess hall at the table of new recruits. His eyes land on a thin boy with a mop of black hair on top of his head, and the first thing he can remember thinking isWow. A mullet is a definite statement.Or, that time Shiro met Keith and it destroyed him forever.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] the highest journey by tootsonnewts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the highest journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993931) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 



> I had originally intended to do this for Shiro's birthday week this year but. . . well. . . you see how far that idea got. lol
> 
> Anyhow, thank you to [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts), for allowing me to record their fic. Please go check out their other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/VRCfl5S)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Nm1PfzCl4Z0)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [33.1mb/00:33:38]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cayj61p7mevbeqh/%255BVLD_Sheith%255D_the_highest_journey_by_tootsonnewts_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
